Mass Causes Effect
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: The USS Constellation after traveling through the Genesis anomaly, Her Crew ends up in the Mass Effect universe, needing to find help and assistance to get back home. But the Question is, what do those Illusive people behind the scenes have in mind for this strange new ship with fantastic new technology.
1. Chapter 1

Forward, This Takes place in the Mass Effect universe. Roughly in the middle of Mass Effect 2 when Shepard is a few hours before getting the message to go to Horizon. Having gathered Jack, Garrus, Grunt, Mordin, Zaeed, as well as Katsumi. Shepard is Male,Colonist, War Hero, Paragon/Renegade 75%/25% respectively. Class Vangard. Shepard has smoothed things over with the Council, and has Spectre status restored.

Mass causes Effects.

Chapter 1

Meeting new faces.

By. R. Reichelderfer 

"No response to our hails sir, and no sign of the Ning'tao or the Ar'kif Warbird's wreckage." Lorix said as the Admiral pinched the bridge between his eyes. The Caitian Admiral closed his eyes and thought as he listened to Rear Admiral Tuvok. Explained the possibilities.

"Logic would that they did not pass through the anomaly with us," The Felinoid Admiral listened as he thought and said aloud.

"Or they are out there cloaked and simply deciding not to respond to our attempts to communicate." the Admiral said as the dark bridge suddenly lit up as one of the Comm channels said,

"Main power restored." His chief engineering officer said over the channel, Commander N'Doran a female Klingon.

"Thank you Engineering," Looking to the chief of Operations Commander Plaa as he turned around and said.

The grizzled Klingon warrior said, "ETA to full systems repair one hour twenty minutes. Shields and Engines should be operation in twenty two minutes. Weapons should be coming on line, in ten minutes Sir."

"Thank you commander." The Feline Admiral leaned back as he thought. Hitting the side of his chair he said, "Bridge to Astrometrics. Any clue as to where we are yet?"

Eight responded on the comm system. "I believe we are in the Milkyway Galaxy, in the Beta Quadrant. However...Only 75% of the area match up to star charts. within twelve light years." That made the more or less the entire bridge crew pause a moment as technicians looked at the Admiral.

"I'll be right down... Lorix..." The admiral was interrupted by The Reman as he spoke up.

"Admiral Sensors indicate unidentified vessel approaching our position. Minimal energy readings. I almost did not see it, I was monitoring a gravimeter distortion, when I turned active sensors to it and detected human life signs along with unknown lifesigns. The vessel is approaching from Port bow, two thousand meters and closing. Dorsal Port bow."

Hitting the comm, "Be down later Commander. Lorix put it on screen." Despite having so many commanders on his ship Ealkai Sig'ra had them all straight in his head. Everyone knew who was above them and below them. On the Dragonfire with a Crew of twenty-five hundred, it became a necessity. As the ship came on screen he looked it over. It was of an unknown design for sure. The vessel was about the size of a light cruiser as his Tactical officer began to rattle off details.

"Length 216 meters, Beam 100 meters, Height 65 meters. I am not detecting any sort of warp drive. Antiproton thrusters, it looks like kinetic based weaponry. And a primary power plant with an energy signature I can not Identify. It appears to be producing the gravimetric distortions. Thirty five life signs, most of them. Human."

Lorix Spoke up as he said, "It is not generating the same energy signatures as a Romulan singularity core. I am not sure how they are generating it sir." Stroking the fur on his chin, the Admiral narrowed his eyes as he looked the ship over. He noticed the two fins on the front. the front of the ship moving back to the wings which spread out. On the ships side had seen the word Normandy, and SR2. Finally as he relaxed he said. "This is one time I would really wish I was in a Caitain Carrier. Bridge to engineering. Priority one, get our shields and engines operational asap. I don't care what you have to rip apart for parts needed. You have ten minutes. Bridge out." Turning to look to Plaa, "Are transporters still operational?" Getting a nod from the commander he looked over to his chief of security. Commander Akenda Warring.

"Commander, Get a security force together, just in case diplomacy is not their strong suit." The young man nodded as he said,

"Standing by in Cargobays three and four ready for transport in five minutes."

"I have a feeling it would be a lot easier to begin first contact when you are not flying an unknown ship that has words in the same language as your ship."

The Breen lifted his head up in a nod of understanding. Finally after a few moments, "Admiral, Vessel is at 1500 meters."

Finally The Admiral stood up and said, "Mr. Tuvok, Isolate our computers, I don't want them attempting to access our database. Use only non Terran based symbols and language and encryption. Open Hailing channels. General broadcast."

-

"Unknown Shepard." EDI said. "The Vessel appears to be stationary, Power levels are fluctuating and well below what would be expected of a vessel of this size It is possible they are having problems with their mass effect core. There is no recorded data in my data banks concerning any vessel of this design used by any Earth allied groups." The entire command staff of the Normandy was assembled into the CIC.

The Talk of it being earth allied came as a surprise to Shepard and Joker. Miranda Lawson looked at EDI, "EDI Are you sure?"

"The Ship's Name and apparent registry is on the saucer section of the vessel in English. Observe." And at that point a Computer screen came up showing the data as Edi recited. "U.S.S. Constellation, NCC-1017. There is records of an Alliance troop transport, SSV Constellation." Shepard stroked the stubble on his chin and looked over to Miranda.

The Black haired woman said, "If it's a Cerberus Ship, The Illusive Man never told me about it."

At that point EDI spoke up sharply, "Shepard, The Vessel's power levels have stabilized and increased to levels beyond known scales."

The Salarian paced back and forth, "Energy readings beyond what a normal Eezo Core can produce, Energy signature... One conclusion Shepard. Matter anti Matter reaction Core. Not Element Zero."

"Anti Matter?" Garrus said, "What kind of fire power are we talking about?"

"Particle energy shields, Directed energy weapons. Matter anti matter Warheads on Torpedoes. Fascinating Salarian Government attempted to Harness matter Antimatter as power supply, reaction too high, too powerful. No way to harness the energy efficiently before it dissipated."

At that point the Jeff "Joker" Monroe "Glad the Stealth systems are engaged, But Commander, if that ship has energy weapons They could cut this Normandy apart like butter."

"Imagine it, Imagine the ship just cutting her way through anything that stood in her way. Could be worth taking Shepard." Jack said. "We could rule the stars." The only thing that came through her head was the level of destruction that ship could cause to anyone, especially Cerberus.

Shepard looked around as he said, "First I want answers. EDI can you access their data base Covertly? Let's see who we are dealing with."

"Yes Shepard." EDI said as suddenly she replied. "I am unable to access their database passively Shepard. The Technology on board the ship has been locked out to external access. I would have to begin actively Hacking them. Shepard we are being scanned."

"Scanned?" that surprised him, "How is that possible The stealth systems are engaged?"

"Collectors detected the previous Normandy. Problematic, recommend avoiding confrontation. Suggest Diplomacy. Odds of survival, not in our favor."

"We are at fifteen hundred meters Shepard, They are hailing us, broadcasting on multiple channels."

EDI put the message on the speakers as they heard the voice. It wasn't human but they were speaking English. They noticed a series of rolling R's with a purr to them. The S's were also a bit drawn out similar to a hiss or so. "This is Captain Ealkai Sig'ra of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet Vessel USS Constellation. To the unidentified craft at fifteen hundred meters off our Dorsal Port Bow. Please Respond."

There was a slight pause as the name of the ship was spoken. Once more the this time with softer voice, more gentle. Something, about it touched Shepard as if it was a plea. "This is Captain Ealkai Sig'ra of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet Vessel USS Constellation. To the unidentified craft at fifteen hundred meters off our Dorsal Port Bow. Please Respond. We mean you and your ship no harm." Finally Shepard reached to hit the Comm system.

And in a commanding voice "Joker drop the stealth system." And after opening the channel, and with an air of command he said. "The Is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy SR2, Earth Alliance Military responding to the U.S.S. Constellation. You'll need to pardon us, but there is no match to your ship's configuration in our database. And we have no records of any group called United Federation of Planets, listed as a governmental body or private enterprise. Can you please tell us where your ship was constructed?"

Shepard didn't like communicating by ship to ship or without seeing the other person. As he could hear some hesitation to the other beings voice and a sigh. "Utopia Planitia Shipyards, System Sol, Planet Mars."

"You're lying, There is no ship yard there!" The truth is there was a ship yard near Mars but Shepard wasn't about to admit possible data. He held his teeth as he listened to a reply that surprised him.

"Somehow that does not surprise me. There is a ship yard there in our Quantum Reality." It made Shepard, "Commander we were in an area that developed a Gravitational anomaly. Generating a Wormhole like structure, and when we passed through ended up here."

"Parallel Universe, gap in the fabric of space time. Must have passed through into our reality, would explain, but power requirements astronomical to cause breech." Mordin said as.

"You really expect me to believe you are from another universe?" Shepard asked, he wasn't going to discount the possibility.

"Not without proof Commander." And just as Commander Shepard was about to speak the captain Spoke. "Commander Shepard. I am more than willing to attempt tot prove to you that we are not from this reality, and to do so, I am willing to come aboard the Normandy. Have you ever heard of Caitains, Commander Shepard?"

Shepard listened to it and he realized what Captain Sig'ra was suggesting. "No I haven't."

"Have you heard of Orion's or Klingons?" When Shepard told him no, he continued. "I am offering to come aboard with my Chief of operations, and my Chief Medical Officer."

"No one else Captain?" Shepard asked.

"Well apart from my shuttle pilot who won't be leaving the shuttle. Considering I am willing to come aboard unarmed. And I have a feeling you would be more comfortable with us coming over there than you coming over here with no weapons. One moment stand by." And at that point Shepard could have sworn he heard someone in the background and a few moments later the Captain came back as he said. "Commander Shepard. I can imagine how this is for you."

Crossing his arms Shepard said, "Oh you can can you?"

"Yes. You come across a strange ship that has it's name in your language. Well one of them I would assume. And nothing in your data base is a match for it's design. So my thoughts would be some unknown power is attempting some form of duplicity. Then they give you the name of your solar system, a nonexistent ship yard, and a planet from your solar system. Then claims to be from an alternate universe."

"Alright I have to admit those thoughts have crossed my mind." Shepard said.

"Add into the fact that said alien ship is producing far more power than my ship is and most likely has technology I have never seen. My ship and crew are effectively lost Commander, We have a much better chance of getting home with assistance, than on our own."

Shepard gave some thought to it as he closed his eyes and thought. "Agreed. Alright Captain I am willing to let you come aboard. But I want to make this clear. No trouble and no weapons."

"Agreed, We will need at least twenty minutes before our shuttle can depart, Commander Shepard."

"Understood Shepard out." As the communication came down Shepard exhaled as Kelly Chambers said.

"Commander The Illusive man wants to speak with you and Miranda."

Closing his eyes Shepard said, "Right on time too."

-

Shepard stormed into the communications Miranda was close behind him. She had seen commander Shepard angry but this was something else. She could see the blue glow of a Biotic Aura forming around him. As the pair stepped into the communication area as the table lowered and then they began to be scanned. As the Illusive Man came up and appeared he took a long draw on his cigarette.

"Shepard EDI has informed me..." And at that point Shepard cut him off.

"NO! The Answer is NO!" The Anger and outrage Shepard projected was evident.

Taken back by Shepard's outburst. "Shepard, If you..."

"I said No. I am not going to try and capture them or steal their technology." Shepard said adamantly. Staring down the Illusive Man as only Shepard could. The Two would never see eye to eye. "I will do everything I can to convince them of the Reaper Threat we face. I will try to convince them to share their technology with the Council and the Alliance. But not you, NOT CERBERUS! That is Final. And if I catch ANYONE breaking that order, I'll hand them over to them with out questioned if they ask. Now do I make my self clear? For once you are gonna do as You are told and stay out of this." Shepard said with absolute fury in his voice.

Tapping off his cigarette The Illusive man was about to say something when Shepard again Interrupted. "Don't give any bull shit on you building ships to combat the Reapers. You may have the funds to spare to Rebuild me, and the Normandy. You are still just one man, running a small slice of a number of corporations. The Council can build those ships faster, and more effectively than you ever could. Any technology you get a hold of you would use it to bring misery to anyone you encounter. This Conversation is over! EDI Cut communications."

EDI cut the transmission as Shepard directed. Leaving the Illusive Man hanging on an empty line. Shepard had spoken to him in a way he had not appreciated. "Well Mr. Leng. It seems Shepard has become a mind reader."

"Can I please finally kill him?" Mr Leng asked knowing full well what the answer was. "People like Shepard are weak. They will make humanity weak, working with aliens. The very thought turns my stomach." He said.

"Shepard Still has his uses." The Illusive man said looking the design and build of the Constellation over. Three hundred ten meters long, A beam of one hundred forty-five meters, and a height of seventy-five meters. "When his uses run out, then we will see. Now what about you my dear. What secrets are you hiding from me. Matter anti matter power source. You'll fly circles around anything the Council races have. But how to get my hands on you?"

"Do you want me to lead a strike team to seize the vessel?" Kai Leng asked.

"No not until I know more about the vessel. I don't want to risk loosing it to the crew self destructing it once they realize they have lost the ship. Or the group being caught off guard by unexpected technology. They saw through the Normandy's Stealth system. For now let's let Shepard handle this, let's let him play nice, earn their trust. Convince them of the Reaper threat. Then when they start sharing their technology..."

-


	2. Chapter 2

Note

On the topic of Biology of some races. Such as Orions, Klingons, Caitians etc. I can only find limited information on some races such as biology. So Please bare with me as I follow the Rule of MAKE S*** up or pulling from various online and fan made resources memory alpha, memory beta, etc.. Also for future reference, when it comes to comparing speed of Mass Effect and Star Trek FTL. I am following Roddenberry's Rule of, it is as fast as Plot needs it to be.

Someone had asked me what Class the Constellation is. It is a Constitution Refit style vessel. Built from the ground up with 25th century technology. Effectively MK XIV Technology. For those of you who want details. Please Read Lost Voyagers.

Also I am not sure how but I thought I had uploaded this chapter, but it either got deleted or I made a mistake. But I am nearly 3/4 of the way done wit chapter three.

Mass Causes Effect  
Chapter 2  
New Friends.  
by R. Reichelderfer

"Miranda, Believe it or not I do understand the importance of acquiring new technology will help fight both the Collectors and the Reapers. However trying to steal that technology or covertly scan it is not the best way to make friends." Shepard said.

"Shepard do you honestly believe they are from an alternate reality?" Miranda asked making Shepard stop as he turned around to look to Miranda.

"And it doesn't sound anymore crazy than a race of sentient Starships in Dark Space that wipes out galactic civilization every fifty thousand years or so?"

"Commander we both know that the Reapers exist."

"And there are many who would say they don't doesn't make it any less true." With an Exhale the commander said. "Miranda. If they are indeed from an alternate reality. I am certain that they will bring some sort of evidence. Call it a soldier's instinct." Shepard looked at his command crew. He had Garrus, Mordin, Grunt, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, Zaeed, and Katsumi with him. Doctor Chakwas entered the Elevator. "Thank you Doctor for coming. I want to reiterate for every one here, that goes for you too Katsumi."

"Aww Shepard your no fun." Katsumi gripped and appeared to become visible.

"I told the Captain I didn't want him or his crew causing trouble. And before they launched I promised them safety. That we would not do anything hostile. That includes attempting to steal from them." Shepard said as Zaeed spoke up.

"I honestly don't know about this Shepard, going down there to meet them with out our armor or weapons." Zaeed said.

"Yeah Shepard. What are we gonna do if they attack?" Grunt said Mockingly.

"In case you have all forgotten, the Commander, Miranda, Jacob, and Jack who I shouldn't have to remind you are all biotics. And in Jack's case she all but destroyed the prison ship Purgatory."

"Damn straight. Hell I could take their entire ship by force if I wanted to. I just might."

"Jack!" Shepard growled as the elevator opened up on the level above the cargo bay. It would allow them to see the arrival of the strange craft. The Normandy's shuttlebay opened up to receive their guests.

"Alright Alright, fuck you are a pussy." she said rolling her shoulder. She had taken a Cerberus uniform and all but slashed it up to form some decent clothes for the most part, including some shades. Watching as the shuttle came it was less than half the length of the Kodak, and had an angular front to it with darkened windows with two engine pods as EDI said.

"Shepard. I am not detecting any form of Mass Effect field, nor anything similar to an Element Zero power core. My scans are unable to penetrate the hull of the vessel. There is some sort of energy field disrupting my scans. But the Power source emissions of the shuttle is virtually identical to the Constellation. They are scanning the cargo bay, but the scans are not high powered or invasive."

It made Shepard think as he watched the ship enter into the Shuttlebay. At that point Mordin came up. "Shepard, I forgot. Salarian experiments into Antimatter as a fuel source resulted in the total destruction of Laboratory Facilities and surrounding areas. Citadel Council very quickly outlawed research into antimatter."

Clearing his voice Garrus asked. "How large was the Explosion?"

"540 terajoules, 1845.5616 Kilotons of TNT Shepard. Nine or Ten times the explosive force of the bomb dropped on your city of Hiroshima August 6th, 1945."

"How much Antimatter was at the facility Mordin?" Garrus asked.

"Three grams."

At that point everyone looked around at each other then down at the shuttle as it came into a landing. Setting down on the deck of the Normandy, with EDI confirming the ship was fueled by Antimatter, Garrus said. "Everyone on your best behavior."

"No Shit Dumbass." Jack retorted, even she was a bit surprised at the sheer fire power it could produce.

Realizing the possible explosive situation they had on their hands. They watched the shuttle finally settle down in an area designated for it. At that point everyone got back into the elevator as Shepard said. "Spent all the money on rebuilding me and the Normandy. and you couldn't make the Elevators faster?"

"Picky Picky." Miranda said in an amused tone. Still for her this was an opportunity she couldn't afford to miss, she had no doubt that Shepard could convince them of the Reaper threat. The real issue was getting hold of their technology. It could jump humans a head a good distance, but for now she would play the game by Shepard's rules.

-

"I am not detecting any armed guards in the Shuttle bay sir, numerous surveillance devices there are Ration packs here sir, inside various containers and crates. I don't think they have replicators, much less transporters. They are attempting to scan the inside of the shuttle, the inner force field is blocking their scans sir." The Chief of Security Commander Akenda Warrings said. The feline Admiral looked up through the window and could see and number of people in an over view of the cargo bay. He noticed humans mostly, but there where three he did not recognize. As the Shuttle sat down in the Cargobay the Admiral said.

"Keep the Shuttle's transporter lock on us. Just in case." Turning to the Jem'Hadar tactical officer as he adjusted the settings on his Rifle. "That thing does have a stun setting correct?"

LT. Commander, Virak'Kara looked at the Admiral as he said. "What is this... Stun you speak of?" The Admiral frowned a little as Virak, laughed. "Yes, I have it on Stun. Bad Joke I know sir."

"Sir, If I may Ask. Does not this violate the no weapons this commander Shepard said as terms for our arrival?" the Klingon said in a gruff voice. Looking at his Feline admiral with his right eye. His left eye had a Klingon eye patch bolted over it. Bolted to the bone in fact.

The Admiral knew his Chief of Operations, and how he disliked the terms of coming over with no weapons. "Technically speaking, this shuttle is still my ship." He said as the Orion Doctor said in her own soft voice.

"And as long as he doesn't step off the shuttle. We are not violating the terms of our arrival. And as long as there is no trouble... they won't leave." She said as her green lips smiled softly. "Besides, one Klingon, one Orion female, One Jem'hadar... combined with the cunning of our Admiral, and the resourcefulness of Commander Warrings. I would feel sorry for them if they started trouble."

"Thank you Doctor." Warrings said with a smile as he said. "We've landed. Shuttle bay is pressurizing. Atmosphere clear, Gravity with in 95% of Starfleet standard. Oh Admiral, Here don't want to forget this." And the security officer picked up a case and handed it to the Admiral. "Scans into the, Turbolift I guess, indicate our hosts are unarmed. But I am getting some very odd energy readings."

"The cases on our Tricorders should keep them from scanning the insides of our tech. Time to meet the natives I guess. Commander, keep a transporter lock on us at all times." The Admiral said.

-

As the group left the Elevator Shepard and Miranda stepped forward. As directed Garrus, Mordin, and Grunt also joined the two. Doctor Chakwas, also followed but the older doctor stayed behind a bit. She listened to Shepard and then smiled when Shepard said, "Now Mordin, no running up to scan them. I don't want them thinking you are attacking them. Chances are they have at least one, maybe two armed guards in the shuttle."

"Of course Shepard, will be fantastic if indeed from a parallel universe. All sorts of knowledge and data to run tests on." Clearing his throat as he says. "Will avoid invasive examinations later. Kidding kidding Shepard."

As the side of the shuttle opened up they watched as a single being stepped out into the open walking with an air of authority. His black boots shined in the light of the cargo bay, followed by immaculate black pants that graced the figure. The chest uniform was a brilliant crimson red that would make one's eyes hurt in the right light. The boarders of his uniform on the right shoulder was a pure white strip, possibly where his uniform opened up at. Around his chest from the right shoulder to the left him was a baldric, decorated with a number of unknown symbols. His face was a bit of a surprise, for the most part it appeared to be human. The clear difference was that the noses had ridges, as did the forehead. Pronounced as they saw he had an eye patch over the left eye. His hair was done up in dreadlocks as he looked around with his right eye as he mad eye contact with Grunt. It was Grunt who voiced what everyone was thinking with his stance. Tall, proud, and serious.

"Careful Shepard, This one's a warrior, I can tell just just from his looks." The being clearly heard it as he smiled at the group that was a half snarl half smile as they could see his sharp teeth.

Moments later a figured dressed in an identical uniform appeared, this one a female, and at first glance though it might have been human, except for her bright emerald green skin, and jade green hair. She looked over the assembled and moved with an almost sultry smile. There was a brief motion from the first one out as a new figure exited the shuttle. This figure struck Shepard the most. Instantly he knew this was the captain of the Constellation, he carried some sort of case. It was secured on the top and bottom. And inside held six bottles, with a bright blue liquid inside. His featured came the next shock. Standing 6 feet tall, his blue eyes looked out from lion like face that was crested with a lion like mane. Across his face were four scars like someone had slashed his face with with talons on their hand.

His tail moved behind him as it was if a lion from earth had been given bipedal form. Like the others his uniform was immaculate. He held an air of command as he and Shepard made eye contact. There was something about the Feline that reminded him of Admiral Hackett. A distinguished nature that only comes between military men. With a quick look around the feline began to approach with the two flanking him holding perfect form. Shepard began to approach the feline with Miranda and Garrus following either side as Shepard stood at attention and then saluted to the feline.

"Commander David Russell Shepard, Earth-Alliance Military, SSV Normandy." Shepard said greeting the feline.

With his own perfect form as if he had performed similar hundreds of times the Feline stood at attention and saluted in return. Shepard noticed how the two behind him also stood at attention as the feline introduced himself shocking and surprising Shepard and everyone on deck. "Vice Admiral Ealkai Kith-Sa Sig'ra, United Federation of Planets, Starfleet, Captain of the USS Constellation."

Shepard was surprised as the Feline introduced himself as a Vice Admiral as he continued to introduce his crew. "This is my Chief of Operations, Commander Plaa. Klingon Male" He said motioning to the male with the dreadlocks, and then to the other side he said, "This is my Chief Medical officer. Commander, T'Shumau. An Orion female." He said as she nodded her head. Shepard dropped his salute as he introduced his crew one by one. Once everyone was introduced the Admiral held the container as Mordin Solus stepped forward. "This is professor Mordin Solus, I would like him to scan you and compare your biology to what we have in our data banks."

"I assume that My Doctor will be allowed to conduct a scan as well?"

Commander Shepard nodded "Of course." And at that point Mordin came up to scan Ealkai. Watching every motion of the responses as the Omni-tool appeared surprising Plaa who had assumed a more aggressive stance as if he had expected the Admiral to be attacked.

"Fascinating, Biology unseen before, DNA unknown type. Unrecorded. No signs of Genetic enhancement or alterations. Carnivorous, muscles thirty percent stronger than humans, inner ear structure allows to hear well above and below normal human hearing ranges. Superior sense of smell, low light vision. Will need blood sample for further analysis." Mordin said as Ealkai was interested in the Omni tool, it was hard to gauge the reactions of a new race. But he knew Mordin well enough to understand his eagerness of finding something unknown.

Coming over to Commander Plaa he bared his teeth and growled making Mordin blink in surprise. The Feline lifted up a hand with two fingers as if to steady his commander. Shepard noticed it had claws on his finger tips extended as the Admiral Said. "Commander Plaa. I understand your discomfort to being examined especially so publicly. If we want to secure their help to attempt to return home... As your friend I am asking you to allow it."

Plaa looked at his commanding officer as he inhaled closed his right eye and then in a deep voice said in a clearly offended tone. "You may... Proceed." he said with a snarl. And at that The Salarian came up and began to scan the Klingon.

"Similar to Krogan, multiple redundancies, stomachs, lungs, livers, an eight-chambered heart, and twenty-three ribs. DNA unknown Shepard. Considerably stronger that humans, bones much denser. Multiple scars. Eye patch bolt to the bone. Fascinating."

At that point Mordin came over to the doctor, as she smiled and then allowed him to scan her. Instantly Mordin perked up more interested. "Copper-based blood chemistry, Chlorophyll in cells. Ten degrees difference in internal body temperature. Pancreas very similar to Earth African Cape Buffalo." His next comment surprised the woman as well as him. "Chemical in the bloodstream. Body emits a Pheromone, that in large does would impair mental acuity, and make most males of any species susceptible to suggestion." and returning to Shepard said, "Will need sample to produce antidote for crew, estimates three hours to produce."

Shepard was surprised at the report from Mordin that she could have such a powerful on males, as she narrowed her eyes and pulled out a small box like device and flipped it open. With little respect chose to start rattling off details of the Salarian. "Amphibian, warmblooded. High Metabolism, with most likely a corresponding shot lifespan. Skeletal structure mostly cartilage based. Mind and body most likely works much faster, than the typical human." She said.

Shepard smiled as he thought over the combination, Strength, seduction, and then the Admiral. "Expecting trouble are we?"

The Admiral lifted up the case as Mordin scanned it, "Alcoholic beverage, origin unknown, Estimates suggest highly intoxicating."

"Actually for most species other than Romulans, it is described as an instant intoxication. And a gift from one ship commander, to another. Romulan Ale. Drink it wisely." The Admiral offered it as Jack said, "Won't mind trying some of that now. Anyone who brings Liquor as a gift is alright in my book." It simply made Shepard shake his head.

-

Shepard sat in the medical bay on the Normandy rolling his right shoulder around. Since his resurrection, the implants in his right shoulder had been causing him some discomfort. And when the Orion doctor had pointed out that the joint was miss aligned by .30 millimeters and pressing against a nerve, she had offered to correct the problem. Much to Miranda's annoyance, which pleased Jack to no end. Looking at his face in the mirror he was as shocked as Doctor Chakwas was. There was a dermal regenerator that could have repaired the scars to his face, but it would have been almost as large as a bed, The Doctor from the Constellation had performed the same thing with a device that fit in the palm of her hand.

"Shepard, the technology she used, it's decades beyond anything I have seen." Ealkai listened to Doctor Chakwas as she said, "Admiral, do you know how many lives such technology could save?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Unfortunately Starfleet has strict rules concerning how, and what technology we share." It made Shepard and Miranda look to the Admiral as he explained. "The Prime Directive, also known as _Starfleet General Order 1_ or the Non-Interference Directive, is the embodiment of one of Starfleet's most important ethical principles: noninterference with other cultures and civilizations. At its core are the philosophical concepts that instruct how personnel should refrain from interfering in the natural, unassisted, development of societies, even if such interference was well-intentioned. The Prime Directive is viewed as so fundamental to Starfleet that officers swore to uphold the Prime Directive, even at the cost of their own life or the lives of their crew. It means In a nut shell I can't get involved in your government's practices. Even if I think they are blatantly wrong. It also means we can't just share technology, without restriction. And when and if we do. We have to be extremely careful."

At that Point Jack said, "Oh afraid some of your precious technology go missing." She said. As Ealkai reached into his jacket and then pulled out a small dot and put it on the medical case, and hit the emblem on his left breast.

"Ealkai to shuttlecraft Callisto. Engage transporter protocol 18" And then with out warning Shepard and everyone was shocked to watch a shimmering field of light surround the case and then it vanished. as Miranda put her hand right on the table where the case had been.

"EDI what just happened?"

"Uncertain Ms. Lawson. An energy field of unknown type surrounded the object, and when it was gone. So was the case." Ealkai knew of EDI, as an AI. And he had taken steps to ensure a small jamming field was around any equipment they brought on board. Mordin was about to Theorize when the Admiral spoke up.

"Matter Energy transport. Allows us to transport down from the ship to say a Planet without need of using a shuttle."

At that point Ealkai said to defuse the situation, "Commander. You had mentioned the Citadel Council, and issues that humans had with a species called the Batarians. Imagine the harm that could come by us sharing such technology freely. It would be an incredible benefit to The Council and various races who are allied with them. Sooner that technology will spread, Imagine one ship with a transporter falling into the hands of the Batarians. Imagine them transporting explosives, weapons, kidnapping political officials. But I didn't come here to flex my technological muscles. I came here hoping to get help in returning home."

The Commander looked from the place the case had been and then to the feline Admiral. "Actually... I was hoping for your help." That made Ealkai Lift his ear up as his blue eyes focused on the commander. And with that for the next hour and a half Ealkai listened to the talk on Sovereign, the discovery of the Reapers. Saren and the attack on the Citadel. As the pair talked in the lounge. Ealkai listened with intent. Asking questions when needed.

As expected when Shepard told Ealkai of Cerberus, and the fact this was a Cerberus Ship, it did not sit well with the Admiral. It also put the Plaa and T'Shumau on edge. Shepard explained how the Citadel Council was doing nothing to solve the abductions of human colonies, and didn't trust Cerberus or their Illusive Man Boss, one inch. But as a compliment to Ealkai's command they allowed Shepard to finish his tale of his resurrection, the collectors, and how it is believed that they were working for the Reaper forces. Needless to say Ealkai took it all in strides as he thought about what he was told. With Shepard standing up as he took a Drink of the Romulan Ale Ealkai provided. With the Admiral relaxed, and the commander relaxed.

"Look, Admiral, I know how it sounds. And it's hard to believe." It's when Ealkai stood up and cut off Shepard and spoke.

"I do believe you Commander Shepard. In my universe, we have a species called The Borg. A race of Cybernetically augmented beings, who are all mentally linked in a form of Hive mind. Similar to an Insect colony. And they assimilate other races by force in order to obtain perfection, and bring other species into their ideal of perfection." Ealkai said drinking down the last of his Romulan Ale. He could see the total shock on Commander Shepard's face.

"What's the catch?" Shepard asked.

The Admiral sighed as he explained. "The catch is we have to do this my way." It made Shepard sigh as he listened to the Admiral. "It means we have to do this Diplomatically. When we encounter them we need to try and establish contact and resolve the situation none violently."

"And what if they are not interested in Diplomacy?" Miranda asked almost smuggle.

"If they prove a danger to my crew or ship, then I can defend my self and ship with all necessary force. If we can establish that beyond all reasonable doubt that the Reapers exist and do, indeed pose a danger to not only your society, but the entire Galaxy like the Borg do in mine, if I can convince my senior staff of the necessity, I can enact the Borg Protocols. That will allow me to start sharing technology."

Noticing the look Miranda was giving him as he stood up and straightened his uniform. "Ms. Lawson. I am getting the impression that you think Starfleet is simply a peace time exploration force. Starfleet is the military arm of the Federation." At this point, people were watching the interaction between Miranda and The Admiral as he said. "Until recently we had been at war with the Klingon Empire. Everyone aboard the Constellation is experienced in both ship to ship and ground combat. I myself am no slouch."

"Well there is that, but also. All I have seen is advanced tech, from a ship that clearly has an Earth Origin. The data you provided us on these Vulcans, Andorians, Tellerites and the so called, humans of your universe, could easily be assembled by any VI." It was at that point EDI spoke up.

"Director Lawson, that is highly improbable. I have managed go through the entire data of all four races. While there are incredible similarities with the human history up until the late nineteen seventies and early nineteen eighty. it then begins to diverge radically from there. Comparing the data, historical accounts, Videos. The detail is simply far too high for Any VI or any number of VIs to assemble. With data spanning over four hundred and fifty years of human culture. Combined with the thousands of years for the Andorians, Vulcans, and Telerites. There is simply too much data to be compiled. The number of VIs required would be in the hundreds, perhaps thousands."

"Then you have the proof reading, there would always be tell tale traces of Non sentient fabrication."

"Correct Professor Solus. I have gone on the Extranet and inspected a number of VI programs, many written by Salarians. Designed to produce cultures base in fantasy or Science Fiction. Even there there were tell tale traces of artificial fabrication. I can find no trace of a Synthetic or artifacal mind in writing the data. My conclusion is that however improbable, that Admiral Sig'ra, and his Vessel the USS Constellation, are indeed from a Alternate reality."

Miranda looked from the small holo image of Edi's appearance. "EDI have you double checked?"

"I wrote a VI program to search for such anomalies 99.99% Certain they are from alternate reality." Mordin said.

The Admiral Smiled as he said. "Commander Shepard. As I said I am willing to assist you. But put bluntly I am very uneasy about working beside these Cerberus Personnel. Considering what you told me of their practices with what did you call them? Thorian Creepers? Rachni? I am very concerned at the safety of my personnel. on this ship. More importantly our technology." Ealkai said bluntly. "Clearly Humanity in this universe still has some growing up to do."

"With all do Respect, Cerberus is simply trying to preserve human culture." Miranda said as Ealkai came up and told her point blank.

"Then humanity should have stayed on Earth instead of exploring the stars. Your own planet's history shows time and time again when Cultures mix you have an inevitable blending of the two cultures." Realizing what was about to happen Shepard got between.

"And what would make you feel better, I don't trust Cerberus any more than you do." Shepard said.

"I need a meeting with my Senior staff on the Constellation. Get their Opinions, I'll have an answer in half an hour Commander Shepard." The Admiral said as it was Doctor Chakwas who came up.

"Admiral. I have a small favor to ask of you." She seemed to be almost plaintive, pleading for him to listen.

"Yes Doctor Chakwas?" The Admiral listened.

"One of our Crewmen has Vrolik syndrome, Osteogenesis imperfecta." She said and asked. "Have your people developed a cure for it?"

The Orion Doctor began to approach the group as Ealkai flicked an ear and then The Doctor said. "We have numerous treatments available. To formulate a treatment he would need to consent to an examination. As well as the treatment itself." She said softly.

Doctor Chakwas looked to the Commander and then the Admiral. As The Commander said. "Alright, let's go see Joker."

-

"Woah." Joker said when he say the Orion Doctor as he asked, "Where have you been all my life?"

"In an alternate universe sweetheart. I am Doctor T'Shumau, the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Constellation. Doctor Chakwas had asked if we had a cure for Vrolik Syndrome, the Admiral has allowed me to attempt to provide treatment if you are willing."

Joker went wide eyed as he said, "Woah woah woah." He said and almost started to panic, "No one said anything about me leaving the Normandy or being experimented on!" Joker was highly defensive. As Doctor Chakwas explained.

"Joker, Jeff. Listen to me. I am the one who asked about the treatment and cure. No one is going to force you to submit to treatment you don't want. All I am asking for is you to at least allow them to scan you to see if you can be treated." Looking past Doctor Chakwas and then to Shepard and the Alien Doctor as Shepard said.

"It's your call Joker."

Looking to the Alien Doctor and he soft smile he inhaled a scent he was unsure of as for some reason he felt more relaxed. Looking to the Doctor he asked. "So what will this scan involve, more importantly the treatment?"

"The Scan will involve me simply moving this over you from head to toe. and the treatment it's self would most likely minor genetic alterations to correct the condition. Your bones will then with proper follow up treatments of injections of a Calcium supplement, increase in strength from 60 to 80%." and she pulled out from her box like device a small salt shaker. Looking at the device he swallowed and said.

"Alright. But it doesn't mean I submit to treatment." he said firmly and she nodded as she back scanning, starting at his head he watched as she ran the device over him and looked at the readings. At the point she had finished she said. "Boarder line type IV condition." and with an exhale she said. "If Mr. Moreau agrees to the treatment. I do not think it would be a good idea to Transport him by shuttle sir. I would recommend either performing the treatment here aboard the Normandy, or using the transporters to beam him directly to sick bay."

"Woah woah..."Who said anything about this crazy transport?" Jeff said as Doctor Chakwas said,

"Jeff calm down, before you break your back." She scolded him and said. "No one is going to force you to do anything. But please at least consider it."


	3. Chapter 3

In the game Star Trek Online There are two suits of armor through the Omega Reputation system. The OMEGA and MACO armors. In the MMO The MACO Armor is nice shiny, Very SCI-FI and advanced looking. While the OMEGA suit is mostly black and has the appearance of a covert operations division. As a result. I have chose to switch the looks of the two suits of armor styles.

Sorry it took so long to get this out. But I have been busy IRL. I couldn't decide to choose Ashely or kaden. I have been thinking of having both survived Virmir, of people can come up with a logical way it could happen.

Mass Causes Effect

Chapter 3

Battle on Horizon

The meeting between the Admiral and his Senior had lasted less than twenty minutes. The primary concern was getting home, but with the disturbance having dissipated minutes after their arrival. The command staff had asked how the heck they had been brought into the universe. And while there were many possibilities, one that seemed to fit the bill was Q, and that Q was up to something., And the news was not good. At least to the Normandy. The Admiral had chosen to beam over with his Chief Medical Officer. Ealkai preferred to give the news to the commander in person. Rather than over a com channel. With her she carried a large medical box containing the treatment for Mr. Moreau. Ealkai was sure there would be problems. As the two beamed aboard the Normandy in the medical wing. Doctor Chakwas, Commander Shepard and Miranda were there as the transporter beam appeared and then vanished. Mordian also came into the room to watch it. As Commander Shepard could see the look on the Feline Admiral's face.

"Let me guess, because of my ties to Cerberus, you and your senior staff have refused to aid us?"

"At least until after we have made diplomatic contact with the Citadel. Once I handle things with them. The Dra... sorry The Constellation will then rendezvous with the Normandy and assist you with it's investigation."

Shepard had caught the word he wanted to say as he asked. "What were you about to say before hand, The What?"

Relenting Ealkai explained "The Dragonfire. The U.S.S. Dragonfire is my primary command vessel, I was assigned the Constellation for a mission."

"And what was that mission?" Miranda asked as she was annoyed when Ealkai said.

"Classified. Commander Shepard. My hands are tied by regulations, but I have decided to provide your doctor with the medical treatment needed to treat your Pilot's medical condition." he said as the Doctor stepped up and handed off the Case. "I took the liberty to include instructions on the precise dosage and included a small about to allow for medical testing. The treatment is formulated for Joker himself." Doctor Chakwas reached out and took hold of the case as she said with almost disbelief.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much." She said and went over to start working on the opening the case.

"I can have the Normandy escort you to the Citadel, and get you a meeting with the Citadel Council. ASAP." Commander Shepard said offering.

"I thought you said that Cerebrus was labeled a Criminal terrorist group?" The Admiral asked, perking an ear. The motion was not lost on Miranda who took note.

"True it is, but I had already been to the Citadel Council. And with a meeting they reinstated my status as a Spectre, They do not trust Cerberus, and do rightfully consider them an enemy."

Flicking an ear as Shepard explained, "Spectres are a peace keeping force employed by the Council. Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

Having heard enough Ealkai asked, "Let me guess with unlimited access and freedom to preserve that peace?"

"As a rule yes. Sounds like you have experience with Similar." Miranda said.

"We call them Section 31. The difference is they answer to no one not the Federation Council and have no scruples. Dedicated to preserving the Federation at any cost." Ealkai said stepping back a bit.

Shepard looking to Doctor Chakwas and Mordin as the Salarian came up. "Tests look good, should be ready to begin treatment within the hour."

"Spectres operate alone or in small groups. Some I won't deny are pretty ruthless, others are empathic peacekeepers. I prefer to handle things diplomatically if possible. As I told Miranda, if we try to steal or use deception. It is not going to endear us to you. And I would rather earn your friendship and trust."

Ealkai looked at Shepard and gave a smile of respect. At that point EDI came over the intercom and said. "Shepard. The Illusive Man is trying to contact us. It is about the Collectors."

Looking to each other as the Admiral and Commander said. "Little convenient don't you think?"

To which Shepard replied with anger clear in his voice as he said. "Tell me something I don't know."

-

Shepard, Miranda, and Ealkai, headed to the comm room as Shepard and Miranda stood on the platform and began to listen to the Illusive man. Ealkai had his tricorder active and scanning the room and communication system. True it was closed on his belt but it was recording despite it appeared off. Relaying the information back to the Constellation where they would analyses the data. As Eakai listened the Illusive Man leveled out the situation. A colony called Horizon had gone dark. Just like all the others. He also mentioned that one of Shepard's old Squad mates, Kaden Alanko was there.

As the group talked The Illusive man had asked about their new friends. If they were willing to help. It was at this point the Admiral stepped in. Moving like he was in charged as the Illusive Man inhaled his cigar deeply. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before the Admiral spoke up. "I find it hard to believe that these... Collectors just happened to be attacking after I decide to contact the council first before lending assistance."

"Believe what you want. I am simply trying save human lives, something you clearly don't understand or care about."

At this point the Admiral approached the Illusive Man's Hologram as he said. "Tell me, do you believe the Reapers exist?"

"I know they do. The data is there. I wouldn't have spent countless billions of credits resurrecting Shepard, and rebuilding the Normandy if they didn't exist." The Illusive Man countered.

With a smile the feline Admiral said. "Then you are not going to do anything stupid. Stupid as in try to order your agents on the Normandy to try and steal any of my technology." The Admiral said. "In fact you are going to order them to respect my wishes and keep their hands off, and avoid scanning said technology. The reason is if I or one of my crew reports any technology missing. I'll tear the Normandy apart to find it. They will also have a scanner chip in it, So that if the wrong person uses it, takes it apart or tries to scan. It will overload and self destruct. And... in the event that I discover that the plans and technical leave this ship." Ealkai said as he stepped up to look the Illusive man right int he eyes. "I'll make sure everyone knows what you got hold of. The Citadel council, The Batarians, every mercenary group, every criminal group. Imagine you get hold of a simple hand weapon. A type 1 Phaser a hand held directed energy weapon. Easy to pocket, misplaced. Imagine the advance it would give you. Imagine what will happen when the Batarians learn that humans have this technology. A human terrorist group."

As he drew out the scenario. "I could see them, very easily designing ship level weapons, and then launching an attack on human colonies. Eventually leading to all out war. Imagine it... the Reapers suddenly appearing in the middle of this war. Catching everyone by surprise. Can you imagine it?" he asks. Shepard could see the Illusive Man's cigar burning down, as the feline Admiral explained how he would openly share the technology that was stolen from him.

"Oh and it would not be a violation of the Prime Directive either. It would make sure that no group gained a superior edge over any others." Ealkai said. Knowing it was grating the Illusive Man's nerves. Then turning to Commander Shepard, "I will have the Constellation follow the Normandy to Horizon and provide an independent observation. If the Collectors are indeed abducting the colonists I will render assistance and take the information to the Council myself. Perhaps with an independent observer they will be inclined to take action."

-

Things were not what Ealkai had expected. The Constellation's Warp Drive could not keep up with the Normandy, The Transwarp drive was still off line would allow them to get to the Colony in a flash. But they needed up to date Star charts to computer their trajectory, and Slip stream couldn't be formed due to similar issues and trouble forming the Silpstream aperture. Conventional Warp Drive would enable them to arrive in a timely fashion but they would trail behind the Normandy. The Mass Relays were incompatible with warp drives if they attempted to use it. It would cause a warp core breech. And anytime they attempted to get near it it had attempted to generate a mass effect field around them. As a result A Runabout would be allowed onto the Normandy along with 40 crewmen. Ealkai had wanted it to be two to one, but Commander Shepard had agreed to a roughly 1:1 crew ratio. With five members on the Runabout at all times to protect it.

In transit The Constellation was following behind the Normandy as she accelerated. The Normandy was abuzz with the Starfleet officers, with in a half hour, they had already understood most of the operation of the Normandy. Ealkai had made sure that Shepard understood, that the men on his ship were not standard officers. They were M.A.C.O. Troopers. Military Assault Command Operation. While Starfleet's primary purpose was indeed peaceful exploration, there had been enough threats and dangers to reestablish the M.A.C.O. forces. Unlike Alliance teams they were in groups of five, One operations officer, one tactical officer, one engineer, one science, and one medical officer. M.A.C.O. teams 1 through 8. Shepard and his crew understood that these were professional soldiers and they would be here for this mission only while the Runabout had been outfitted with a dedicated Science lab and engineering station.

Ealkai on the other hand was helping Mordin develop the technology for the seeker swarms. With a live sample provided Ealkai was able to assist in the shield modifications. And the same would be provided to him. With a sample of the kinetic shields, Ealkai was able to overlay the two shield systems, and improve on the shields for kinetic resistance. Ealkai had also managed to get hold of a couple samples of Element Zero. The idea was to run some tests on it on the run about. Which did not go well. One test was to replicate it. And that had blown out the replicator system. Requiring it to be repaired.

When asked about the explosion on the runabout and Ealkai had to explain what happened. The material destabilized when they tried to replicate it. Destabilized explosively. They learned that the Ship could reproduce materials. Which set Shepard to asking about what could be produced. Ealkai explained the danger of the replicators giving them a demonstration, producing Diamonds, Rubies and Sapphires. Explaining the system if it was let out of the ship or their possession. Yes. It could produce food and clothes. But also weapons, and hard to manufacture goods. Such as weapons, shields. It could put the economy of Citadel council into an economic tail spin. But as an act of good faith Ealkai did provide several hundred pounds of Platinum, Iridium, and Palladium. Allowing Shepard and Crew to upgrade their weapons, armor and shields.

In constant contact with the Constellation, they were amazed at how fast the Normandy was going. They would arrive at most a half hour behind the Normandy. As the Normandy moved into orbit around Horizon, as Shepard, Garrus and Miranda stepped out of the elevator fully armed they deadpanned when they saw Ealkai stepping out of the Runabout. Clad in MACO assault armor. Head to toe he was clad in black armor as his head had an open face helmet on him, On his right hip he had a black pistol, slung over his right shoulder was a Black Rifle that had a somewhat blocky appearance. Over the left shoulder he held a Silver rifle that had a number of red lines running through it. They could see pouches and what looked like grenades. Beside him was a Reman. Reminded Shepard of a vampire from old videos. His name was Lorix, despite the appearance he did his best to push the images to the side.

Clad in identical armor to his commanding officer as he said. "Now Admiral. I am willing to play the Diplomacy game by your rules. But on the ground. I give the orders. And I will give you one chance to try and resolve this... diplomatically." Ealkai looked at Commander Shepard and gave a smirk. "Alright. We'll play it by your rules." And with that they began to board the Kodiak to head for the planet's surface.

-

As they landed on Horizon they could see the massive Collector ship in the Colony and then disembarked. Moving out the five man team lead by Commander Shepard, with Miranda to his right, and Garrus to his left. Ealkai and Lorix began to follow up. Ealkai lifted up his arm as he over heard Lorix said, "I am not detecting any human life signs, and I am detecting unusual energy signatures very similar to the Biotic Stasis field."

As they moved around the corner through the grass Miranda asked, "What's the effective scanning range of your Tricorders?"

"About four or five kilometers before detailed scans are impossible. Beyond that only basic scans can be obtained out to about ten kilometers." Ealkai said. At that point The Turian spoke up.

"I knew you were advanced, but detailed readings at that far? If only I had that kinda equipment on Omega..." Ealkai could only smirk at the Turian. As the group moved through the adjoining courtyard.

At that point the Admiral said, "Numerous being on approach! Two O'clock!" And at that point Ealkai watched as a number of bipedal insect like creatures flew in and touched down. Before anyone could react they opened fire. No words, no attempt to talk or negotiate as Ealkai was hit in the shoulder. Diving behind cover Ealkai could see on his HUD Map, a number of the creatures were attempting to surround the five of them. Lorix and he looked to each other as at that point the Admiral had enough. Lifting over the cover wall he set his MACO Rifle to a high stun setting as he started to fire.

Most of the creatures he saw had no shields, shock troops, cannon fodder. With the Rifle on the highest stun setting, Ealkai trained the Rifle on one of the creatures as he hit it with a condensed energy beam. The constant fire of the weapon made it stagger and after a few moments showed no effect. Stun was not going to cut it. The energy beam had caught the collectors attention and as a result they all turned their focus to Ealkai's position, concentrating their fire power on his position forcing the Admiral to take cover as he moved. Crouched down he began to hit a few keys on the top of his rifle as he joined beside Garrus and Shepard.

"I thought those would pack a punch?!" Garrus said.

"Heavy stun isn't going to cut it!" he said. "I had intended to stun some for interrogation or capture."

As Ealkai adjusted the settings he was using the scans as Lorix pulled a stun grenade and threw it into the midst of the collectors knocking them back. Still adjusting the settings. Ealkai said, "Five seconds." And with the Collectors knocked off balance Ealkai got the covering fire he needed from Miranda, Shepard, and Garrus. Coming up over the crate he was sheltering behind, Ealkai took aim and fired. At that point he struck one of the Collectors and his weapon had been turned to a counter energy signature that the Collectors were emitting. The sudden jolt and feed back, from the shot struck the Collector and it jerked and shuddered before small explosions and sparks erupted from their bodies before there was a crackling energy field and instantly the collector just exploded showering his companions with his body parts.

It made the Collectors look at their companion and then to the direction the shot came from. One by one Ealkai shot two more collectors leaving three standing as the Feline allowed himself to be seen. Lifting his hand he held a fist as there was a pause. At this point Shepard and his companions were stunned as the Admiral had killed three collectors with one shot each. Finally he called out. "I am Ealkai Sig'ra, Representing the United Federation of Planets. I am giving you one chance to engage in diplomacy and diplomatic negotiations to resolve this situation without further loss of..." and At that point Lorix tackled Ealkai as the Collectors just opened fire on his position.

"Alright Admiral I know you wanted to try diplomacy, but what I am reading from their minds... It's like the Borg Hive mind. No sense of individual minds." And at that point Ealkai knew that any attempt at diplomacy was gone as he and Lorix opened fire. "Lethal force Authorized, shoot to kill!" And with it he and Lorix opened fire Both of their rifles impacted the Collectors as they also shorted out and exploded shortly there after. Looking at their rifles Each shot had cost 1% of the weapon battery as Ealkai said, "At this rate we'll drain our weapon power with a hundred shots. Lorix Recalibrate weapon power to one third, and set for pulse fire."

As Shepard advanced and watched the feline Admiral and his Reman officer. They were a good pair, following orders. There was a sense of total professionalism. Despite the rank that Shepard had under the Admiral. He was amazed the Admiral was such a highly skilled combatant. His martial arts skills showed signs of Judo and Tae Kwon Do, but also others. He had expected the Admiral to be rusty, slow, out of practice. He concluded that Starfleet had different regulations for it's personnel. He had watched as one of the Collectors rushed up upon the admiral as Ealkai used his Rifle to meet the charge with a but to the face knocking it back. Using the shoulder of the rifle he lifted it up and brought it down on the face of the collector, stunning it, striking upwards Ealkai used the butt of the rifle to knock the collector back as he spun around and did a round house kick knocking it down. At that point Garrus had taken him out with a Sniper shot.

Lorix was just as impressive. Perhaps more so, he was not a biotic, but he was able to use his telekinetic attacks to pick up objects and throw them with incredible accuracy. Allowing him to knock the Collectors off their balance. As the group of five worked through the area and came upon a group of Husks which were as dispatched as easily as they Knelt down to scan it. The Admiral and Lorix asked for Shepard to Cover them as Garrus said. "Didn't the Geth, use husks on Eden Prime?"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen any Dragon's teeth Spikes." Shepard said. "And since we haven't seen any of them, The collectors must have brought them."

"Didn't the Geth get that technology from Sovereign?"

"Yes, which means the Collectors are working for the Reapers." Shepard said grimly as they provided cover for the examination. Unknown to all five that a Seeker swarm was watching them. And through it's eyes four eyes watched, and through it's ears listened.

-

Since the being known as Ealkai Sig'ra appeared he had the entire attention of the Collector General. Listening to the unknown being speak. "Admiral Sig'ra to Runabout Jamaica, are you getting clear scans?"

"Mostly Admiral, there is a lot of interference. But from what I can tell, it looks like a much more in depth form of Borg Assimilation. I can't get any more detail than that with out performing an autopsy." It was Garrus who called the Admiral's attention over to a fallen collector as the Admiral scanned him. At that point it watched the two bring the Collector body over to where the Husk was.

"Sig'ra to Jamaica. Lock on to this Beacon signal and transport both these bodies to the Jamaica, Maximum Quarantine!" And then came acknowledgement and in that one instant as the approached the Colonists that had yet to be collected. And the collector General watched a shimmering light envelope the pair of bodies as the pair of them vanished. At that point the small signal from both of them used to locate appeared in orbit briefly before it lost both of the signals. Which meant that this strange being had a matter energy transporter, in combination with the energy weapons warranted his capture and Indoctrination.

-

As the group moved through the Colony fighting more collectors and Husks, Garrus asked. "Is it me, or are things too easy, and I don't mean because of our five man team, or our new friends."

"It's not you Garrus. They have been testing us. I have a feeling things are about to get very interesting." Shepard Said.

"Agreed." Ealkai said and slipped the rifle onto his back and pulled out the silver rifle as Lorix did the same, the two rifles glowed and pulsed as they moved through the courtyards as They scanned people trapped in stasis.

"Sir, It's very similar to A biotic Stasis field." Lorix Said. "A hand phaser set to the proper frequency can disrupt it." Turning his attention to the west Lorix Said, Incoming." Shepard and his people took cover as the new swarm of collectors landed. Shepard had taken hold of a fallen collector weapon. It was a directed energy weapon, but fairly organic. something that stumped Ealkai but also reminded him of something... he was cut short on his thoughts when the Collectors landed and one of them began to surge with yellow light as it's power went off and it developed molten cracks in it's body as the voice said,** "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL, WE ARE HARBINGER!"**

At that point it began to unleash Biotic powers and bolts of Energy tore across the area in large explosions. **"SWARM THEM, FOCUS ON SIG'RA AND SHEPARD. CAPTURE THEM ALIVE!"**

The Biotic bolt impacted the crate that Sig'ra was behind as the voice said. **"WE ARE YOUR SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION! WHY PROLONG THE INEVITABLE?!"**

The blast knocked Sig'ra down as he heard the words and it struck a very bad cord in him. Rolling behind cover the Admiral roared out as he turned the corner and pointed his rifle at the Harbinger Collector who shimmered with both energy shields and a biotic barrier. Sig'ra leveled his rifle to the the collector, and roared out. "Resistance is not futile, we stopped the Borg, and we will stop you!" and with it he unleashed from his silver and red rifle a stream of red energy that instantly cut through the mass effect shields and impacted the Biotic Barrier. Ealkai's weapon was like a knife it cut through the projectile shields like they were butter but the moment they impacted the biotic barrier it was like hitting stone. The Anti proton energy stream was blocked by the biotic field. Completely.

Lorix made a mad dash as the Collectors and husks swarmed into the area allowing Shepard, Miranda, and Garrus provided cover fire as Lorix said, "A properly recalibrate Phaser..." he was cut off in mid speech...

"Don't tell me just do it!" Ealkai said as he lifted up over the wall he was taking cover behind as he unleashed a number of rapid fire pulses to the collectors in the area as they watched The Harbinger advance. Taking a number of hits, when his biotic field around him exploded. Miranda had used an unstable warp field that disrupted the biotic barrier causing it to explode. Lorix was getting scans and adjusting his phaser rifle as data came in. Ealkai moved off as he saw the Barrier was down moving away from Lorix to try and set up a cross fire with Shepard and his people. Once he was across the yard he leveled his rifle at the recovering Harbinger collector as he leveled his weapon and in that instant fired.

The stream of energy impacted the Collector as he recoiled and it made a screech. Miranda, Garrus, and Shepard watched as the Collector was Vaporized. Leaving nothing behind. But what was more impressive was that from Ealkai's weapon he had projected four beams total. Impacting four different enemies dropping not only the Harbinger collector, but two more and vaporizing a second one. At that point a voice from one of the other Collectors roared out. **"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL, WE ARE HARBINGER! DESTROY THIS FORM AND ANOTHER WILL SIMPLY REPLACE IT."**

The Harbinger collector began to advance as Sig'ra called out, "SHEPARD, Focus on the normal Collectors, leave Harbinger for last, Evade him!" And at that point Ealkai had thrown a Photon grenade and it landed at the feet of Harbinger and it exploded blowing him back through the air. This allowed them a few moments to recollect and turn their weapons on the assaulting Collectors. They were trying to get between the group and flank them. Sig'ra fired his weapon at the collectors punching through their shields and putting holes through their bodies. Armor and kinetic shields were no match for a directed energy weapon that fired a narrow stream of antiprotons. Often putting a hole right into the armor and through the body of a collector.

The Antiproton stream was generated inside the Rifle where it it was channeled in a micro thin stream that projected out of the weapons barrel. The Red light was simply the particles reacting to the molecules and protons in the air. This in turn produced a natural vacuum that the remaining Antiprotons traveled on until they impacted a surface and destroyed the protons on the target surface or until the weapon was no longer firing. At which point the more they traveled the more left the vacuum and disintegrated. as a Result, it was an unrivaled cutting tool, and when it impacted an object often left a hole in them nearly a quarter meter wide.

Anti proton weapons were typically reserved for against the Borg because it was one weapon they had so much trouble adapting to. Even on low power the Antiproton weaponry was devastating. Shepard had pulled out a Black weapon from his back as he yelled, "Get down all of you!" And Ealkai's tricorder registered a massive gravitational field as what could only be described as a micro black hole was formed and then fired out along a path. It tore up the ground and the tables and crates as it pulled the collectors and husks towards it. The Wind whipped up and as the group took shelter the field destabilized and the area returned to normal with a massive explosion that destroyed all the enemies in the area as well as damaging surrounding buildings. Although the pull was significant, nothing that was bolted down was pulled up, but anything loose was.

When they took stock of their situation Ealkai and Shepard looked at each other. It was a look that said, we need to talk later. There would be a talk but both were professional enough to table any disagreements until after the mission as they moved through the yards to gain ground and advanced while they could. Lorix had managed to find a Phaser setting that would disrupt the Biotic barriers so he was using the MACO Phaser rifle while Si'gra used the Antiproton rifle.

-

At this point there was a clear issue. The Collectors had started to focus on mainly Ealkai and Shepard. The pair of them had chosen to remain at far sides as they moved through the Colony. The Jamaica had wanted to beam down additional forces to aid the Admiral but Ealkai had over ruled them. With more people down here, meant more tech, and a greater risk for lost technology, in addition to more people being available for capture. Moving through the courtyards they had found a large number of stasis pods that held people. Had the Dragonfire been there Ealkai would have ordered them transported to his ship. Reaching a maintenance garage the group entered and after locking the door behind them they began to collect their breath.

Movement to the side caught their attention as they drew their weapons as Shepard said "COME OUT NOW!" and at that point everyone pointed their weapons at some crates as someone said, "Don't shoot, don't shoot." Sig'ra watched as an middle aged man came out of the shadows as he asked. "Your alliance Military?" and instantly his attitude soured as Sig'ra came over to speak with Lorix. The two of them began speaking Caitian, so that Miranda couldn't understand what they were talking about. Sig'ra did not trust her with anything as he said, her memory was too good.

As they listened to Shepard about the colony defense weapons the guardian laser cannons, Shepard took note, and Sig'ra said, "We could use them to disable the Collector vessel." Miranda suggested. it was at this point Ealkai's communicator went off as they got word the Constellation was ten minutes away from approaching far side of the planet as Sig'ra came up and said.. "Shepard, If we use the Guardian Lasers on the Collector Ship they will take off and escape. If we hold off on activating them until the Constellation gets here, we can use the Constellation and Normandy to keep them grounded to force an end to this. If that ship takes off and hits FTL, The Constellation won't be able to pursue them."

EDI informed them that the problems in the targeting software would be easily corrected, and that she could Hold off fire until the Constellation was in position. Shepard looked at his options and formulated the plan. "We'll make out way to the Defense turrets and prime them. We'll open fire of the collector vessel once the Constellation signals The Normandy she is in position. And demand their surrender. This are going to get rough from here on out."

"Sig'ra to Jamaica, Beam down two type four personnel weapons, Phaser and Antiproton. In the event the Collector ship takes off, I want you to initialize a class 22 emergency transport and transport us directly to the bridge of the Constellation." Moments later two large cases materialized making the engineer jump back as the Admiral came over with Lorix as the pair of the Opens the cases and inside were two large cases two two large weapons. One was similar to the silver and red weapon rifle, the other was different. It was over four feet long two handles, It reminded Shepard of a turret weapon as the Admiral and Lorix placed their Rifles into the cases and hefted up the weapons. Moments later the cases were closed and were transported up as Sig'ra and Lorix stood up.

Garrus chuckled as he asked, "Why not just bring down some weapons from your runabout?" He had said it in jest but Lorix has said.

"Type four weapons, are ship mounted weapons." It made Garrus open his mandibles as Shepard and Miranda just looked at the pair. Finally Garrus said, "This is going to be an interesting fight." As the pair moved through the main door the Engineer locked it behind them as they moved through the courtyard. Sig'ra and Lorix took up positions on the outside with Shepard leading, to his left was Garrus, and to his right was Miranda. As the group moved in a V formation more Collectors began to arrive as they landed, Sig'ra and Lorix opened fire. A golden stream of energy erupted from Lorix weapon as he moved the solid stream of energy across a number of collectors blowing them apart.

For Sig'ra the red stream of energy cut through materials and cover slicing through the collectors, Miranda's omni tool, showed on her visor the energy output of the weapons. Several times higher than the rifles. Powerful enough to cut through ship armor like a knife through butter. For Lorix and Sig'ra these weapons had much larger power packs. And as they unleashed a series of rapid fire bursts, cutting through the Collector drones and their armor easily. The energy out put would make any sort of frontal attack o n the Constellation suicide. Every moment she was compiling data on the output of the weapons, tactics, even formulating ways to obtain the technology.

Garrus for that matter was shocked at how much damage the weapons were pulling out. As one of the Collectors began to glow, Sig'ra and Lorix had focused their weapons on it as the streams of red and gold energy caused it to explode. The explosion produced a blast wave that knocked the collectors around it down off their feet. It allowed Garrus and the others to take them down. The Collectors had clearly stepped up the attack, having gauged their powers and abilities, Now like insects they were being swarmed. Dozens of collectors were flying in as Husks began to run at them from around various corners. The group advance slowly, almost constantly working in tandem, Shepard, Garrus and Miranda would surge forward with Sig'ra and Lorix providing cover fire and then as they provided cover fire Sig'ra and Lorix would advance.

After a while they had noticed that there were no more colonists and it was clear that those had been loaded onto the collector ship. And the group pressed forward with a greater sense of urgency. Finally as moved to a pair of heavy doors, The command station for the Guardian lasers were on the other side, Once on the other side they could see the field cluttered with boxes and crates. Plenty of places to provide cover as they moved up to the system as Shepard patched EDI in.

"Shepard, The Constellation is approaching and will be in position. I have corrected the error in the targeting solutions and can begin emergency charging the generators, but I am unable to mask the generators energy signature and recommended you assume defensive positions. Vice Admiral Sig'ra, I also recommend that you transport down at least one if not two of your M.A.C.O. Teams. At my suggestions Team 1 and 2 have completed preparations and are awaiting your orders."

Realizing that this would be the priority target Sig'ra also knew this was an attempt by Cerberus to take advantage and get data on their equipment. Still he had anticipated it, so he tapped his comm badge and said, "Sig'ra to Jamacia, transports MACO teams 1 and 2 to my position." Miranda would be in for a nasty surprise when this was all over. As The teams materialized, ten people appeared in the energy field as Sig'ra Directed them to tak up defensive positions inside and around strong sturdy structures. Lorix updated their information so they could set their weapons properly. Miranda say that they had pulled out the stops, three people held rifles, while two of them held assault weapons. As they got into position Shepard began the charging of the generators.

Like Ants drawn to a picnic, the generators activated. The massive hum made the admiral's fur stand on end as they watched the area. It was a courtyard as Ealkai's troops took a stand at the farside. and began to set up defensive forcefields, Semi circular walls, Transporting down turrets and generators to reinforce their shields. With Shepard and his team taking position being them Garrus looked as soon a force of fifteen had turned into a small army. twelve turrets, twelve defense drones floating around. Overlapping force field walls. And generators, Looking at them Garrus said, "I almost pity the Collectors."

And just as they finished setting up the first wave began to march on them, Husks. A mass wave of husks, climbing over buildings at the far end, running around and over crates and obstacles, like crates and tables. And then came the fire. Star fleet officers, opened fire. Turrets laying down rapid fire pulses of energy, and the drones firing streams of energy. The men fired their weapons, as multicolored bursts of energy lanced from their weapons. These Husks had armor and shields on them. The effect was devastating. Three Kill zones, the furthers between forty-five and thirty meters were attacked and targeted with those who had rifles. When they reached between thirty and twenty meters those Husks fell prey to the rapid fire and full power of those who had assault weapons, While the Turrets and drones focused on those that got in closer, their linked computer allowed them to focus fire on the most dangerous threats eliminating them before they got into melee attack range.

Miranda had to admit the tactics she saw would be brutally effective, and highly efficient. Her Omni tool scanning the weapons and energy output as they watched collectors beginning to land. The husks were no match as the Collectors began to join their cannon fodder. Miranda using her unstable warp on any collector that showed a sign of a biotic barrier. As Some of the Collectors glowed and began to transform into Harbinger they could hear him,** "DESTROY ONE, A HUNDRED WILL TAKE IT'S PLACE. YOU CAN NOT WITHSTAND US." **

They began to focus fire on Harbinger when he had begun to appear as they laid waste to the attacking forces. For the collectors, this was a slaughter to them. They had not expected to have to face this level of technology. Barriers were good against the energy weapons. But when multiple energy weapons focused, it simply over powered them. The group was well prepared and organized. As They made note of Sig'ra's command tactics. The swarm tactics were something he was used to, making the collector general wonder what had the Felinoid admiral faced to prepare them for this as he debated cutting his losses and abandoning the harvest.

As they weathered the attack more and more husks attacked as EDI said, "Bypassing safeties and accelerating charging. Hold your positions. Warning incoming ship dispatched from the collector ship." Finally the flow of collectors and Husks faltered and stopped as those few began to retreat. The hum of the generators grew faster and stronger as a large armored creature could be seen flying over the area as it was moving fast, it flew over them and then as they heard a noise and they watched it start to dive.

"Run!" Ealkai ordered as his people got out from behind cover just in time as the massive crab like thing smashed into their defensive structure. And at that point the turrets exploded showering the debris over the area. At that point the machine got up and hovered in the air as it floated around the place. Once they had begun to recover and saw inside it turned around as over ten sets of eyes appeared visible as came the realization as Ealkai could see this thing, this monstrosity was formed out of dozens of bodies. Ealkai narrowed his eyes as he said. "Destroy that thing now!" and then everyone turned their weapons to it opening fire. With a larger power supply than what could be carried on a small person. The Shields were stronger and the energy was powerful enough to stop their energy weapons.

The group began to spread out as Ealkai began giving orders to his troops. Shepard was watching and listening to the orders as he watched them, they were all being directed to get his troops behind the monstrosity as it began opening fire as an ice blue white beam fired from it's front tearing up the ground, destroying cover as the groups began to regroup behind the machine trying to focus all their fire on the machine as it lifted up and then slammed into the ground issuing a massive shot wave. Shepard saw the things shields drop as he turned his Blackstorm projector to the creature and charging up a shot fired as the micro black hold tore up the area impacting the machine as it shuttered and recoiled as the MACO teams began to focus their fire.

As the singularity destabilized and exploded it knocked the machine back as the shield once more resumed and it began to take to the air once more. floating around as It was focusing on Shepard with Ealkai beside him drawing the pair back farther and farther. Allowing Ealkai and Shepard to move in and out of cover dodging and evading the massive blue beams. And finally with everyone behind it, Lorix said, "Concentrate your fire!" With everyone including the drones concentrating fire on one spot behind the machine on the highest setting possible. They began to burn away the field. and finally it collapsed as Ealkai and Shepard opened fire on full power as well. The Blackstorm projector charged up as Ealkai fired his weapon at the front as the beams finally pierced the monstrosity causing it to explode.

The Blast wave ripped through the area destroying and damaging numerous builds as it knocked Shepard and Ealkai away. Shrapnel flew through the area as the machine monster's remains fell from the sky and began to crumble and disintegrate. As it perished the Defense Towers began to lift up and fire at the Collector vessel repeatedly. Finally at that point the collector general realized he had been too focused on the ground battle to notice how fast the power in the defense turrets were building, and more importantly a large capitol ship was approaching. With the Ship underfire, the general sent a kill command to all the remaining Collectors and husks on the ground which caused them to self destruct and disintegrate. and with it the Collector ship began to take off, powering her engines and began to blast off even as the defense lasers pounded the vessels shields.

As it took off the old guy from the Garage came running out, "No they got half the colony in there!" Ealkai Moved off to check his people as he was getting word that the Constellation would be in transporter range in twenty seconds. As he made sure his people were alright Lorix had begun doing scans of the area to get a lock on all their equipment, scanning for materials used in construction of star fleet equipment. As he came back to Shepard a man in armor holding a rifle was approaching him and Garrus. "You too Garrus? I can't Believe it, your working with Cerberus too?" He could see the man was distraught as he took off his helmet, "Shepard, the Constellation is less that twenty seconds away, we have to get ready for transport."

The heavily armored being made the Soldier point his rifle at the feline, "Your not going anywhere. Any of you, Who are, what are you and why do you look like a cat from Earth?" Looking at the solder The admiral's blue eyes narrowed as he said, "There is still a chance to save the colonists. Prepare for transport!' Kadena lifted his rifle right at the Admiral's face as he said, "I said..." and moments later an energy field enveloped the entire group. Lorix, Shepard, Miranda, Garrus, Kaden, and Ealkai. Moments later as the shimmering faded Kaden noticed his rifle was gone. Looking at his empty hands Garrus said, "Shepard, My weapons, Our weapons and armor are gone!"

Everyone but Ealkai and Lorix had had their equipment removed in transport. Miranda checked her Omni tool, and realized it was gone! As things began to escalate Someone called out, "Admiral on the Bridge." and that made Kaden react almost instinctively as he pulled back as the feline said, "Red Alert, Battle Stations, Tactical." And at that instant the View screen showed a grid map that showed the position of the Normady off the port bow, and the collector ship ascending into orbit. The ship was then compared in side to the Normandy and the Constellation as the ship was over a kilometer and a half long.

"All decks report Battle Station ready, Shields at full power, Photon and Quantum Torpedoes armed and ready. Tricobalt devices ready. Collector vessel will break into orbit in fifteen seconds." Tuvok said as the Admiral sat down.

"Open channel." And a moment later the Admiral got the signal he was on channel. "To the collector vessel you are ordered to return to the planet's surface and surrender your vessel. You have ten seconds to comply before I will open fire on your vessel. Respond."

"Collector vessel altering trajectory towards us. They are responding." Tuvok said.

**"WE ARE THE HARBINGERS OF FORCES BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION. YOU WILL FAIL, WE WILL CONTINUE THE HARVEST."** And at that point The channel was cut as the collector vessel opened fire on the Constellation. From the front of the ship can streams of glowing energy that struck the Constellation, It was not pure energy. It was a collection of superheated material propelled at hundreds of kilometers an hour. The shields were impacted and absorbed most of the impact, but some of it got through. The streams tore through the shield and impacted the underside of the saucer section. The impacts began to chew up and hit the neutronium alloy armor. The armor absorbed the burnt of the attack as everyone on the bridge was rocked to the side as the Ealkai ordered, "Attack pattern Sig'ra 4."

The Constellation began to turn to the starboard as she opened fire. Her energy weapons lit up and then fired the Tetryon beams as bright blue streams of pure energy raced across the space between them. The energy lanced out to target the collector's weapons. The unstable tetryon weapons cut through what little shields they had and impacted their hull cutting deeply into the ship. The Constellation continued her banking turn to try and get out of the weapons firing arch as two photon torpedoes were launched. The Glowing star like lights flashed as they tore through space heading to impact the Collectors vessel.

The explosion a combined result of matter and antimatter combining resulted in two explosions that rocked the collector vessel as the weapon was taken off line. The sensors on the Collector vessel as it was rocked recorded an energy spike so great it made the Collector General that this ship, had weapons beyond what they could deal with at this time. Knowing that capture was unacceptable, and escape was paramount. His four eyes looked to the control panel as one of his arms reached out to press a button.

On the view screen the could see some of the rock hard surfaces and structure being blown away as the Admiral said, "Close to tractor beam range. they are not..." and his words were cut show as they watched a blow out on an area of the collector vessel as the ship began to accelerate away from the Constellation. "Magnify those objects!" and Ealkai's blood ran cold with what he saw.

The screen closed in as it came up to show Stasis pods, pods tumbling through space falling back to the planet. "By the Spirits, they jettisoned the colonists!"

"Emergency power to engines, Standby all transporters." And with it the Constellation broke off her attack of the collector vessel as the ship turned towards the Mass Relay and accelerated, vanishing as she put all power into her engines. The Constellation watched as the pods moved and fell to the planet. "Drop shields, Energize." And as the shields went down the Constellation began using her transporters to beam the Pods into their cargo hold. Moments passed like eternity as the transporter chief contacted the bridge.

"Admiral, we got most of them but..."

"What?"

"Sir the pods are empty. There's no one in them." That made the Admiral mad as he narrowed his eyes and looked to Tuvok.

"I am sorry sir. They would reach the Mass relay before we could catch up with them sir." The Admiral pinched the bridge of his nose as a snarl escape through his lips and he stood up.

"All hands Yellow alert. Stand down battle stations." he said as he was addressed by Miranda.

"Where is our equipment?" She demanded as the Admiral said.

"Removed during transport, It will be returned to you. After I have had my engineers delete data pertaining to our equipment." Sig'ra looked with into Miranda's eyes as if daring her to challenge him, on board his ship. Miranda however could tell the Feline was not in a good mood at having been deceived by the Collectors. In truth Miranda wasn't upset. She was actually impressed.

"I will expect that any data you have on the collectors to be shared with us. I underestimated the capabilities of your technology. I won't do so again." she said with an amused smile. In truth she was impressed, and she was looking forward to the challenge ahead of her. Unfortunately the peace was short lived, as Kaden busted in as he projected a Biotoic field, which knocked people back. The Admiral was knocked off his feet as Kaden said, "I want answers now! Who are you people, where do you come from?"

Kaden felt like he was abducted now, the shock of seeing Shepard alive again, Working for Cerberus. Now aliens with technology the likes of which he had never seen of much less heard had forced the situation to assume charge. Everyone was knocked back as he used his biotics to yank the Admiral over to him floating in the air. "Who are you?" he asked in anger as he compressed the admiral's Chest threatening to break his ribs.

Shepard was the first to recover as he came over to grab Kaden's shoulder that broke his concentration. Tuvok was reaching for a phaser from a storage area as he recovered. "Kaden Stand down!"

"Shepard What the hell is going on here?" At that point The Biotic field cut the Admiral reached out to grab Kaden where the shoulder met his neck and applied pressure, Tuvok's eye brows went up as Kaden went stiff for a moment as the Admiral took hold of his left arm as Kaden began to relax. Applying pressure constantly as he focused, and soon with Shepard's help Kaden was on the ground unconscious.

"What the hell?" Garrus asked as Tuvok holding the phaser approached and said. "Impressive Admiral. Your technique is improving."

With a nod to Tuvok the Admiral explained, "Vulcan neck pinch. Something I mastered in my academy days." 


End file.
